


Best Friends Don't Let Best Friends Look Stupid

by jaysmitherz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysmitherz/pseuds/jaysmitherz
Summary: “We’re getting married tomorrow, Klark.” Lexa says over the phone. I can’t help but laugh out loud.“Sure Lex.” I chuckle through my hallway as I go to open my front door. My dad strides in with several large bags.“I’m serious Klark.” I shake my head and giggle.“And why would I do that?” I look at my dad and he mouths that he’ll be right back. I nod.“Because best friends don’t let best friends look stupid.” I stop what I’m doing and try to formulate some sort of response. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Klark. I love you.” And then the line goes dead.UPDATESo no one like the alternate ending so I pulled it. Here's the outline of how it would have ended for the multi chapter.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Best Friends Don't Let Best Friends Look Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of a story that was told to me at my brother's baseball game. His Coach's wife told us about how he called her the night before and said they were getting married the next day. And she said she laughed so hard she thought she was going to pee herself. When she finally stopped laughing, she asked why she would do that. He told her that best friends don't let best friends look stupid, and if she didn't show up he was going to look so stupid. Her and her friends stayed up all night making their dresses and she was actually excited in the morning. I pretty much knew I had to make a pic out of it.
> 
> ALSO Bold and Italicized are thoughts. And "Klark" is how Lexa pronounces her name and "Clarke" is how it's spelled.

“We’re getting married tomorrow, Klark.” Lexa says over the phone. I can’t help but laugh out loud.

“Sure Lex.” I chuckle through my hallway as I go to open my front door. My dad strides in with several large bags.

“I’m serious Klark.” I shake my head and giggle.

“And why would I do that?” I look at my dad and he mouths that he’ll be right back. I nod.

“Because best friends don’t let best friends look stupid.” I stop what I’m doing and try to formulate some sort of response. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Klark. I love you.” And then the line goes dead.

“Ok!” I jump at the sound of my father’s abrupt voice. I turn and look while he claps his hands once and rubs them together. “You ready?” He has a huge smile on his face.

“Ready? Ready for what?” His grin gets even wider when Octavia bursts through my door. Followed by Raven. Then Harper. And Anya? “Dad… What’s going on?”

“We’re getting you ready for your wedding sweetheart.”

“Dad…Lexa and I aren’t getting married.” He looks up at me and smiles.

“Think about it, sweetheart. You and Lexa are perfect for each other.” I roll my eyes. “Don’t do that.” he laughs. “Seriously! You know each other better than you know yourselves. Lexa does anything and everything for you-” Anya butts in.

“Yeah, remember when we found out FInn was dating you and this mystery girl,” we all look at Raven who puts her hands up in defense.

“Hey! I didn’t know either!” We all laugh.

“Anyways, you called Lexa and she drove the whole 100 miles all day just to come get you.” Anya says before Harper chimes in.

“Yeah, and then she went to his dorm, dragged his ass outside, by his hair, and then beat his ass so bad in front of so many students that he transferred schools the next day.”

“And that was after she had bought you all of your favorites and you passed out, she picked you up and placed you gently in your bed and tucked you in. Then she went over and beat that bitch’s ass.” Octavia says while laughing.

“She is so extra.” Anya chuckles.

“My point,” Jake cuts in, “is that if I would ever approve of anyone for you, it is always going to be her. Have you ever even thought about her that way, Clarke?”

**_I’ve never actually even thought about it. I...She’s always been Lexa._ **

“Think about it.” Raven speaks up. “We all know Lexa has been in love with you since the day you met. And yeah, I wasn’t actually there when you were six, but from what I hear, she has always been head over heels in love with you. The way she looks at you, is the way I want someone to look at me. Hell! They make movies and write stories about ‘the look’ and kid, let me tell you, that look...I mean fuck. Really look at her eyes when you see her next.” She turns and faces the girls and they start gathering the dresses and hanging up the bags.

My mouth drops. She’s always been my best friend. You don’t look at your best friend that way. You certainly do not marry them.

“Are you ready?” I look up and see beautiful bridesmaids dresses.

“Wow.” My mouth drops again and I walk up to them. “Lexa picked them up. She said one time you guys were window shopping and when you saw them, she knew you wanted them.” **_She really is too good to be true._**

“Wait till you see your dress.” My dad’s smile is too big for his face. “Ready?” He has a dress hanging up but has a sheet draped over it. I nod and he pulls the sheet. _**It’s my dress!**_

“Lexa said you had this picked out since you were 15. Apparently, she met the designer and they really hit it off. One thing led to another and-” I cut off my dad.

“This is a real de la Renta?” I look at him and he nods. “This must have cost her a fortune!”

“She has been putting money aside for your wedding since you were 12.” We look over and see my baby brother Aden standing in the doorway, “And when Polis took off and became a Fortune 500 company she put even more in.”

“She is amazing…” I say while caressing the, my dress. “But I don’t feel that way about her. I know how she feels about me…”

“You really need to think this through, Clarke. You don’t act with us the same way you are with her.” Anya says while putting her hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention away from my dress. “If you truly do not love her, then tell her. You know she’ll get over it.” I feel tears welling in my eyes.

“I don’t want to break her heart…” Tears start falling freely now. “I lied before, I have thought about it before… I don’t want to tell her I don’t feel that way because I can’t lose her.”

“Oh…” Anya says while taking a small step back. “Ok, just...let me think for a second.” Anya looks down at the floor, deep in thought.

“She’ll forgive you.” We turn and look at my dad. “She always forgives you.”

“And,” Octavia cuts in, “there’s nothing to forgive. She can’t be mad at you for not having the same feelings. She’ll be hurt, but she’ll get over it.” I nod and brush away my tears.

“Why don’t you try on the dress?” Anya asks. “She did say that even if you said no, you could still have all of this for when you do find the one you want to marry.” I look at the dress and run my hand along the fabric.

“No, that wouldn’t be right, An. She bought this for our wedding and I can’t try it on. Not now at least.” _ **I can’t right? ...that would be wrong.**_

“Nonsense!” My dad chimes in. “Just for a few minutes!” he pushes the dress into my hands and rushes me off to my room.

 _ **I can’t try this on...it would be a slap in the face to her. To try the dress on, not get married, and still keep it for my future wedding...but holy fuck its my dream dress! But if I just try it on and not show anyone else… I**_ grab the dress and carefully put it on. It’s better than I could have ever hoped…

**KNOCK KNOCK**

“Clarke?” I hear Raven’s voice from outside the door. “Hey, it’s been like 20 minutes...are you alright?” _**20 minutes! I swear I feel like I just put it on.**_

“Yeah...I just...this is my dream dress, Rae. Lex went through all of this, because she really loves me…”

“Yeah, she did” Raven finishes zipping up the back. “But just because she did all of this for you, doesn’t mean you have to marry her.” Raven puts her hands on both my shoulders and squeezes.

“I’m never going to do any better than her, am I?” I look at her in the mirror.

“In my opinion, Lex is the best person in the world for you. But you have to make the decision. I really thought you were in love with her, Princess. I thought you just didn’t know it. We all did. If you really don’t, then I’ll call her and tell her you guys need to talk.” I nod and look down at my dress. _ **If I do this, I’ll break her heart...Could I learn to love her like she loves me? Would I lose her after this?**_ Raven must take my silence as yes and starts dialing.

Out of instinct, I spin around and snatch her phone. She looks up at me surprised and with her mouth open.

“No! I-I’m gonna do it.” I nod with confidence.

“Are you sure, Princess?” she asks, taking back her phone. I nod. “Why?”

I smile so wide and bright it must surprise her. “Because best friends don’t let best friends look stupid.” She smiles and pushes my shoulder.

“Alright! Then we got some shit to do!” She yells and turns me around so she can unzip me. “Get dressed, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover.” She heads out of my room and shuts the door. “The wedding is on!” I hear her yell through the door and everyone cheers.

~~**THE WEDDING** ~~

Lexa really went all out. Anything and everything that I wanted in my wedding is here. The table cloths, the center pieces, even the music I wanted to play is playing. _**She really is the most amazing person.**_

“You ready, baby girl?” I look up from my make-up and see my father by the door. I smile and jump into his arms. “Don’t cry baby! You’re going to ruin your make-up! And my suit!” I laugh and push him back.

“It’s all waterproof make-up, dad. The times have changed since you got married in the 20s.” I laugh and this time he gives me a light shove.

“Ok, ouch. You were conceived on our honeymoon so that makes you pretty damn old too, kido.”

“Ugh gross, dad! You don’t tell your kid that!” I tell him and we laugh together.

“So... you ready to do this?” He asks and I nod.

“I’m nervous! I didn’t think I would be.” I confess and he pulls me into a tight hug.

“That means you’re marrying the right one. I was a mess before the ceremony for your mom and I’s wedding. I kept feeling like I was gonna hurl and was sweating like Rocky before his big fight.”

“So you’re why I’m like this!?” we laugh again and walks me over to the door.

“This is going to be one of the most memorable moments of your lives. You just want it to go perfect. And I promise...it won’t.” I pull away from him in shock.

“WHAT!?” I yell out.

“Wait, just hear me out. Something is going to go wrong. The cake might be the wrong flavor, relatives might get drunk and spill wine on your dress, or-”

“Not in this de la Renta they won’t! I’ll let Lex kill them.” I joke.

“Something always goes wrong at a wedding. And it’s those things that you always remember and laugh about with your spouse and your families for the rest of your lives. It’s inevitable. But that doesn’t mean that the wedding won’t go on and it will still be one of the happiest days of your lives.” He brushes more tears away. “Man, that is some top shelf make-up.” I give a watery laugh.

“Thanks. Ok. I’m ready.” My dad grabs my arm and we make our way to the aisle. The music starts and I see Lexa at the end of the aisle. _**She looks breathtaking.**_

I can’t take my eyes off of her in her black suit. She is wearing a black 3 piece suit with a teal colored blazer and tie. _**She remembered the exact color! God I love her.** _That thought nearly stops me in my tracks. **_I love her? I know I love her but did I really not know I loved her? Is that possible?_ **Before I know it, I’m standing in front of her.

“Wow, Klark...you look, just...wow” Lexa breathes out and takes my hands.

“You look...wow, too. I can’t believe you remembered all of this.” I whisper to her in disbelief.

“You are my forever, Klark. I want to treat you, how you deserve to be treated. Better than anyone has ever treated you before.” I swoon and take half a step forward only to be stopped.

“Woah, hold on a second. I haven’t gotten to that part yet.” I look over to the new voice and see it’s my best friend, Wells. “We’ll get there soon, Princess. I promise.” I throw my arms around him and hug him tight.

“Wells! I thought you were still on a tour with the Peace Corps!”

“Lex here pulled some string. Now I’m ordained and presiding over your wedding.” He pulls back and wipes my tears. “You’ve got one hell of a woman, Princess.” I nod and turn back to Lexa.

“You’re amazing!” I take another step but Wells stops me again.

“I know you’re eager but let me finish, Clarke.” Everyone laughs again and I can’t help but laugh again with them. “These two have been friends since they were six years old. That’s only a year longer than me, and Lex never lets me forget it.” Everyone laughs again and I can’t help but look at Lexa again. I look into her eyes and see how she looks at me. _**Raven was right. No one has ever looked at me the way she does. She’s going to make me so happy. Hopefully, I can make her as happy as she makes me.**_

“If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your piece.” I finally tune back into Well’s speech. “Ok, now the couple will repeat their vows. Lexa, you fir-”

“I object!” everyone turns down the aisle to see who spoke.

**_FINN!?_ **

“What are you doing here, Finn!?” I yell and look back and Lexa. She looks pissed and terrified.

“Please don’t marry her Clarke! I messed up all those years ago, but I promise I’m different. I know what I lost and I won’t ever do anything to lose you again. Please, you don’t love her. I know you don’t.” I look and Finn and see he is genuine, but I also look at Lexa and see how heartbroken she looks. _**She thinks I’m going to choose him.**_

“Finn, this is the shittiest thing, you have ever done. You cheated on me, and now you want to try and ruin my wedding day to the most amazing human being I have ever met. Your stupidity knows no bounds. Get out of my wedding and stay the hell out of my life.” I turn back to Lexa and Wells. “I do” I kiss Lexa and it feel amazing. It feels like my heart is trying to escape my chest and merge with hers. I wrap my hands in her hair and pull her tight while I feel her arms wrap around my waist and try to pull me closer.

“I know you were trying to be really smooth, Clarke but no one set you up for that line yet.” we hear Wells say and pull back.

“What?” I ask breathless and still staring and Lexa’s lips.

“You haven’t even said your vows yet and you jumped into your ‘I do’ before I got there. Lexa didn’t even say it ba-” Lexa cuts him off this time.

“Can you please aske me already because I’m not letting her go and really just want to kiss my wife.” We all laugh and Wells rolls his eyes.

I’m so ready to begin the rest of my life with Lexa. Our wedding will be memorable that’s for sure. And to think, I was only going to do this because best friends don’t let best friends look stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm thinking of making this an angsty multi series fic with an alternate ending from this one shot. Any thoughts?


End file.
